Nightmare on Alien Street
Nightmare on Alien Street is the 6th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at night on a street where kids are going house to house trick-or-treating. Two of them, a boy and a girl, are trick-treating when they come across a creepy old house. They walk up to the house and knock on the door. There they wait until the door opens. When they are about to leave the house, the door creeks opens. Both: Trick-or-Treat! All of a sudden there is a (unseen) horror that scares the kids away. Once they are out of sight, the door slams and lightning flashes. ''Theme Song '' Sarah: The signal stops here. Coco: It's just a creepy old house. Brandon: A creepy old house... that wasn't there before. Coco: What are you talking about? Brandon: This house wasn't here a couple of weeks ago. Sarah: Brandon's right. I haven't seen this house either. Coco: So a house just appeared. Brandon: You've got to admit that it's not the weirdest thing we've faced. Sarah: Energy Levels are getting higher. Brandon: Well let's go in. Coco: I don't know. Maybe we could wait till we get more info about the house. Brandon: Look, whatever is in the house has alien technology and we can't let them continue. Besides, you're not scared right? Coco: Scared? Please. Brandon: After You. (Shows way to the house) Coco walks ahead. Coco, muttering to self: I'm not scared Everyone gets to the House. Coco: Maybe there's people living here Brandon: No one lives here. Coco: They could. Sarah: Then knock. Coco knocks on the door 3 times. No reply. Sarah: See? No one home. Coco: Maybe they're in the Bathroom. Brandon: Or maybe they're ghosts (imitates ghost) Sarah: Brandon, there's no such thing as ghosts. The Door swings open slowly. Sarah: Maybe it was the wind. Brandon: Well no one's home. Let's have a look inside. They walk inside the dark abandoned house to investigate. Brandon, picking up a dusty vase: This stuff is old. Sarah: But it can't be. This house is new. Coco: Or doesn't exist. All of a sudden, the sound of breaking is heard. Sarah: Brandon! Brandon: It wasn't me. (puts vase back) A shadow passes by quickly near the stairs. Coco: Did you see that? Brandon: What? Coco: I don't know it was like a shadow. Brandon: Where?! Sarah: Guys! There's no such thing as ghosts, there's no such thing as moving shadows and there's no such thing as Haunted Houses! Suddenly the door behind them slams shut and the floor under them disappears causing them to fall. Later they wake in a dark room. Brandon: Ow my head. What happened? Sarah, getting up: I think we fell. Coco: You don't say... Sarah: Hey don't get wise with me, Coco. I didn't expect the floor is dissapear. Brandon, seeing something: Guys... Coco: Well you were the one that said Haunted Houses didn't exist. Brandon: Guys.... Sarah: That's because they don't! There is no such thing as Haunted Houses and Monsters! Brandon: Guys! Both: What?! (sees devil looking monsters crawling on the walls) Oh. The creatures hiss and begin to jump from the walls to the floors; closer and closer. Brandon, raising his hand above the Omnitrix ready to strike: It's Hero Time! (Slaps it down) Brandon goes through a transformation sequence and transforms. Brandon: TICK! (Notices that he is tiny) Aw man! The Creatures begin descending towards the team. Sarah shoots energy beams at the creatures. One of them lauches towards Coco but he grabbed it and threw it away. When another lauches, he absorbs the ground, becomes stone and punches the creatures away. The rest begin to retreat. Sarah: They're gone. Coco: Great. Now we need a way out of here. Tick: Leave it to me. Tick crawls up to a wall, climbs the wall and crawls under the door. On the other side, he climbs up the door and lifts the latch up. Tick leaps off the door when Coco comes and opens it. Brandon de-transforms. Coco: Thanks. Brandon: Don't thank me yet. We still need to find out what's going on here. They head over to a light in the cave. When they get there, there is a dark room with a single light. Suddently, it goes out. Brandon: Guys? The lights went out. (Silence...) Guys? Brandon sees a thing in the distance. Brandon: What is that? Suddently it becomes clearer and closer. It is reveleved to be a giant clown head with spider legs. Spider Clown: Hi Brandon... Brandon: AHHHH! Meanwhile elsewhere in the dark room Sarah: Brandon? Coco? Sarah continues walking in the dark room. A big red thing pops out from the ground like a ghost in front of her. Sarah: What the? The giant head of what is supposed to be a teacher. Teacher Head: You Failed Sarah... YOU FAILED! Sarah: No.. It can't be! Elsewhere in the Dark Room... Coco: Sarah? Brandon? Where are you guys? A giant alien rhino head appears like a hologram into reality. Giant Rhino Head: Coco... Coco was surprised. Giant Rhino Head: Coco... join me. Join me. Be a Bad Guy. Coco. No... I can't. Giant Rhino Head: Coco... Coco: No! Giant Rhino Head: Coco! Coco: Get away from me! Coco grabs the ground, surprisingly enough, absorbs the ground and rips it out and chucks it at the head which it phases through. Coco is getting a bit worried but sees that it makes a hole and goes through it. He enters a metal room. Coco: What is this place? He walks around until he hears some screaming. He looks to the left and sees a door to another room. He opens it and inside is a dark room with Brandon and the Clown Spider. Coco: Brandon? Brandon, looking up to see Coco: Coco its a clown spider thing!! Coco: Brandon it's not real. None of this is real. Brandon: It feels real! Coco: Just fight it Brandon. Fight the clown. Clown Spider: Don't you wanna play Brandon? Brandon, gaining some strength: No... I... Don't! (punches the clown head in the nose and it explodes into nothing) Coco: Nice work. Brandon: Where's Sarah? They search the metal room for any sign of Sarah until they hear her from below which happens to be a door in the floor. They open it and see Sarah and the teacher head below. Brandon transforms into Batwing and swings down, grabbing Coco to get to Sarah. Coco: Sarah! Sarah: Coco it's... it's... Coco: It's not real. None of this is real. Batwing: You need to fight it Sarah. Sarah: Can't you do something? Batwing: Only you can stop this. It's your fear and you need to fight your fears. Sarah: It's too strong. Coco: Come on Sarah. I belive in you... Sarah gets up slowly and walks slowly, weakly to the teacher head. Giant F: You Failed Sarah! You Failed! Sarah: No.... You did! (Shoots giant energy beam at the Giant Teacher head until it disappears) Batwing: Come on. Let's get out of here. (Grabs both and flies out of the hatch) They land on the floor of the metal room and Brandon de-transforms. Brandon: Now, let's see who's behind all this. They head over to a door that stands out. They prepare for something big and scary. When they open the door, there is a small chubby alien in a chair with a bunch of controls and monitors. Coco: This is what's been behind this? Small Alien: Please don't hurt me! Sarah: We arn't going to hurt you. Coco: Speak for yourself. Sarah: Coco... Coco: Fine. Brandon: Why were you trapping us in these scary rooms? Small Alien: My ship, it needs fuel so I capture a few Humans and use them as fuel for my ship. Sarah: What exactly is your ship fueled on? Brandon: Isn't it obvious? Coco: Not really. Brandon: It's fear. That's why the rooms are filled with scary things. Brandon 1, You Guys 0. Coco: At least we don't have a fear of clowns. Brandon: Don't mention the clowns.... ever. Sarah: Anyways, you needed fear to fuel your ship? Small Alien: Yes, I disguised my ship as a shelter so I wouldn't be noticed however people keep getting in the way of my repairs so I had to use the transfer engine to use fear as energy. Brandon: Well that's what happens when you crashland on Earth when it's Halloween. Small Alien: Hallo-what? Brandon: Its a holiday that celebrates... nevermind. Sarah: So are you ready to fly? Small Alien: Not yet, I still need a few more Humans but at this rate, I'll never get home. Brandon: Hmmmm I might have an idea. Is your engine thingy portable? Small Alien: Yes why? Brandon: Guys, I think it's time to go trick or treating. Later inside a normal house, a lady is sewing when there is a knock at the door. When she opens the door, there is a shadow over the door and the lady screams. Loch Ness: Trick or Treat! Lady: Oh, you must be one of Jerry's kids. Loch Ness: Ummm... Lady: Well here's some candy (gives some candy) Loch Ness: Gee Thanks! Lady: Anytime. (goes back inside and closes the door) Loch Ness: Hey guys, the engine is charging. Small Alien: Great! Thanks so much for helping me. At this rate I can get back into space tonight. Loch Ness: How many houses do we have left? Sarah: About 30 more. Loch Ness: At least I'm getting candy. Coco: Candy is also a substance used to cool the engines. Plus, we'll get hungry watching you go from house to house. Loch Ness: Aw Man! Loch Ness walks away to the next 30 houses followed by the rest of the team. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Small Alien *Boy *Girl *Lady Aliens Used *Tick (First Appearance) *Batwing *Loch Ness Villains *Fear Illusions **Demon Creatures **Clown Spider **Teach Head **Giant Rhino Head Trivia *This is the first Brandon 10 Halloween Episode/Special *This is the second Brandon 10 Hoilday-themed Episode/Special; the first being A Brandon 10 Christmas *Brandon's fear is shown to be Clowns, Sarah's fear is shown to be Failing in School and Coco's fear is being a villain and doing bad things. *Coco was the only one that did not fight his fear possibly meaning that it will haunt him another day Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force